


When a Star is born...

by Hawkins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Von nun an sind Waldgeists Tage gezählt.Der Einfang eines Moments.





	1. A Window to the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteandawkwardone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandawkwardone/gifts).



> "Where's the sylvan's spirit?"  
> "He runs free, until he finds another star falling down."

Der zottige Kater betrat die Lichtung. Im Licht wirkte sein gescheckter Pelz wie rote Herbstblätter auf sommertrockenem Holz, mit einem Tupfen wie aus frischem Schnee auf der Brust. Er blinzelte gutmütig und warf die Wärme der Sonne mit Blicken zu jeder Katze zurück. Jene Katzen waren gebannt von seiner Erscheinung, als plötzlich ein lautes Knacken ertönte und endlich auch der letzte, der Anführer Daunenstern auf die Lichtung stürzte - und mit offenem Kiefer anhielt.  
"Waldgeist", flüsterte er, denn so war der Name des einst jungen Katers gewesen. Sicherlich, man sah ihm sein Alter nicht so sehr an, wie seinem ehemaligen cremefarbenen Anführer - schließlich war er auch viel jünger, aber dem aufmerksamen Daunenstern entgingen selbstverständlich nicht die angegrauten Schnurrhaare, das ein wenig stumpfere Fell und - die Augen. Früher hatten sie immer gefunkelt vor Neugierde, gestrahlt wie die Sonne, deren sie Farbe sie trugen. Nun wirkten sie blasser, und obwohl sie nichts an ihrer Wärme verloren hatten, erweckten sie den Eindruck, als wüsste dieser Kater alles - und alles würde gut werden, wenn er nur dort wäre.  
Zum ersten mal seit vielen Blattwechseln fühlte sich der weise Anführer unsicher, verletzbar. Es schien beinahe, als ob sich nach den zahllosen Monden, die der kleinere Kater verschwunden gewesen war, nichts geändert hatte - und doch so viel. Wald war alt geworden - und Daune weiser, mit jedem weiteren Leben, das er lebte.  
"Daunenfall."  
Es war ein Vergehen, den Anführer bei seinem Kriegernamen zu nennen. Wald wusste, dass er Anführer war. Warum also diese Herabwürdigung?  
Als ein drahtiger Kater, ein Freund, den Wald noch von damals kannte, das fragte, so antwortete Waldgeist nur: "Er ist nicht mehr mein Anführer. Er ist mein Freund.", und blinzelte freundlich.  
So, wie er es immer getan hatte.


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er wurde von den Streunern auseinandergenommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where's the sylvan's spirit?"  
> "He runs free, until he finds the one star falling down."

„Wir haben uns schon einmal gesehen, nicht?”  
Waldgeist lächelte  
Dann brach er zusammen.  
Daunenstern beobachtete wie in Zeitlupe, wie die Heilerin rasch die anderen Krieger mit harschen Befehlen dazu bewegte, ihn schleunigst in ihren Bau zu verfrachten und dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Sie versuchte auch, Daunenstern anzusprechen, doch er vernahm ihr Maunzen nur wie durch eine dicke Nebelschicht. Er war in Gedanken ganz woanders, alles kreiste um Tatsachen und Worte – Wald war zurück, Wald war verwundet, Wald hatte eine Nachricht überbracht. Und die war noch viel schlimmer, als seine tödliche Verletzungen. Streuner, mit Krallen wie Dachszähne, großen, giftig schauenden Augen und einem Blutdurst, wie ihn nicht einmal Katze in der Dürre nach Wasser verspüren würde, hatten Waldgeist diese Verletzungen zugefügt. Und sie waren auf dem Weg hierher, um die Clans zu übernehmen. Anschließend hatte Waldgeist wirres Zeug gemurmelt und war umgekippt. Daunenstern grübelte.

Einige Zeit später, die Sonne war mittlerweile fast gänzlich hinter den Hügeln am Horizint verschwunden, holte die Heilerin Daunenstern zu sich in den Bau, Waldgeist wäre nun wach.  
Doch sein Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert.

Das Lächeln fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, der Glanz war seinen Augen entwichen und nur jemand wie Daunenstern konnte noch den letzten Funken seiner Lebendigkeit ausmachen.

„Ich dachte mir immer, außerhalb des Clans geboren, außerhalb des Clans sterben.”  
„Warum?”  
„Ich gehöre nicht hierher, Daunenstern. Ich bin weit abseits geboren und war viel zu lange Zeit noch weiter abseits von hier. Du bist alles, was ich hier habe.”  
„Und hinter mir steht ein ganzer Clan, Waldgeist. Du wirst immer hierher zu uns gehören, ob du willst oder nicht.”  
Waldgeist hustete kurz, fast unmerklich, doch Daunenstern sah, wie das Blut wieder aus seinem Mund rann.  
„Habe ich dir je erzählt, wo ich überall war?”  
Ein Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück, aber sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich.  
„Ich bin bis zum Wassernest der Sonne gereist. Bis zum Horizont. Und ich habe Schafe gesehen, Daunenstern. Schafe. Wolken auf dünnen Beinen. Und ich habe Primrose gesehen, oh Primrose, Primrose ist auch verschwunden. Wegen mir.” Bitterkeit stahl sich in den Klang seiner Stimme.  
„Primrose hat nie mehr zum Clan gehört, als du. Sie hatte nur dich, Waldgeist. Sie musste gehen.”  
„Aber ihre Familie, sie hatte hier ihre Familie, ich habe meine gesucht… -”  
„Wir sind deine Familie, Waldgeist.” Er hörte kaum.  
„Ich glaube, sie ist tot, Daunenstern, was, wenn ich sie umgebracht habe, die hübsche weiße Katze, Daunenstern, das Unwetter beim See, und wenn sie nicht umgekehrt ist...” Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut um seine Schnauze.  
„Sie ist sicherlich zurückgegangen. Unterschätze sie nicht.”  
Seine Augen hellten sich auf und Daunenstern spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Er wollte diese Verantwortung nicht übernehmen.  
„Wenn du das sagst, Daunenstern.”  
Er wurde still und seine Lider wurden ihm sichtlich zu schwer, sowie sein Kopf, den er schwerfällig auf seine Pfoten legte. Die Heilerin schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, als Daunenstern sie erschrocken anstarrte. Stumm wechselten Blicke Worte, Ich dachte, er würde überleben, fragte er, Nein, vernahm er, das war nie sicher, die Streuner haben ihn von Rippe zu Herz aufgeschnitten, dies würde selbst dir alle neun Leben zugleich rauben. Er nickte stumm und seine Augen wurden wässrig. Waldgeists schwaches Flüstern durchdrang die unbehagliche Stimme.  
„Daunenstern? Daunenstern, ich habe Angst.”  
„Wovor hast du Angst?”  
„Wohin werde ich gehen, nachdem ich sterbe? Was, wenn es wehtut?”  
„Es wird nicht wehtun, Waldgeist.” Seine Stimme begann zu brechen. Er war bereits sieben Mal gestorben. Es tat ihm weh, Wald allein zu lassen. Trotz dessen, dass er erwachsen geworden war, war er immer noch sein Schüler, sein Sohn, sein bester Freund, der Kater, für den er ohne zu zögern sein Leben geben würde. Und nun würde sein Schüler allein den Weg ins Jenseits finden müssen, ohne Daune, der auf ihn warten würde. So sollte es nie passieren, doch es passierte.  
„Was, wenn der HimmelsClan mich nicht akzeptieren wird, weil ich nie hierhergehört habe?"  
„Sie werden dich aufnehmen, Waldgeist, und wenn nicht, so werde ich dich finden, wohin auch immer es dich verschlagen wird. Noch einmal werde ich dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen.", fügte er leiser hinzu.  
„Sie werden Verständnis für deine wilde Natur haben. Du bist anders als wir. Du hast Recht, du hast nie ganz hierher gehört, dein Herz war stets in der weiten Welt und erkundete etwas Neues."

Waldgeists Augen glitzerten, bewegt von Daunensterns Worten, bevor ein starker Schauer über seinen Körper lief und sie für immer ihr Funkeln verloren.  
Reglos lag der Kater in dem zerwühlten, blutigen Nest.  
Waldgeist war eingeschlafen und in die ewigen Jagdgründe gezogen, für immer suchend, nach einem Ort, an den er gehörte, für immer wartend, auf seinen Freund, der ihn an jenen Platz binden würde.


End file.
